New Bleach Arc1
by Kurara-Bleach246
Summary: Haruno Kurara was just an ordinary 15 year old girl until she met shinigami and became one herself. She is then placed under the care of the tenth squad and a traitor is out to get her. She will soon face many dangers but will her friends be able to help her thourgh these times of need.(New version of Bleach, Ichigo is a pure shinigami and no love life with Hitsugaya, yet) Enjoy!


**Hey Everyone! Kurara here! Today we start our first episode of my version of BLEACH! This will be based on my character's POV aka me, but there will be also characters' thoughts stated. Just a description, I look like Karin, short black hair, dark purple eyes and yes shorter than Toshiro****. Please support and Enjoy! **

_Thoughts _Inner mind/ Zanpakto

**Episode 1: You are a Shinigami**

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Suddenly kicking Yama-chan down like that then telling to get outta the way?! Who do you think you are?!" Some old gangster guy complained to me. I just groaned and scratched the back of my head. _I just had to get into this kind of trouble after school. What a Drag! _"Say somethin', you little-". Before he could say anything else and launch a punch on me, I kicked him hard on the face. Once he fell down on the ground, I started stepping down on his back. "Whoa, Toshirin's gettin' beaten up by a girl! That's all messed up!" I heard one of his gang members say.

"Quit yakkin'! All of you bastards LOOK AT THAT!" I yelled at them as I pointed to a corner, there laid a vase with some flowers that fell on to the ground. "Question 1: What the hell is that? You the one in the middle, Answer!" I screamed, looking at the three men frantically looking at each other.

"Um, uh I guess it's a tribute for the kid who recently died here…" The middle man answered.

"ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" I kicked the obnoxious man in the face and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Then I heard his friend cry out his name. "Next question, why is that vase lying on the ground?"

"Well, we were skateboarding and knocked it over…" the other one explained in a shaky voice.

"You bastards!" I exclaimed as I sent those two idiots flying with a powerful punch each. "You guys catch on fast! Now go and apologise or else the next time the flowers will be for you!" I screamed with a raging voice and I could feel fire surrounding me. The men screamed in fear and screamed 'I'm sorry!' as they ran away with fear. "Sheesh, what a bunch of losers getting scared cause of a girl. They probably won't be coming back here for a while. Sorry about the commotion, I'll bring some new flowers for you tomorrow, ok." I said as turning around, facing a young girl. She looked like any other girl, her brown hair tied up in two ponytails, wearing a pink striped shirt, white shorts and brown sandals but her body was translucent and she was floating literally meaning, she was dead.

"Thank you for chasing them away, Onee-chan." She thanked in a sweet voice. I bent down and put the vase upright. "No worries hurry up and go to heaven." I said as I left and she vanished.

I'm Haruno Kurara, 15 years old, high school freshman. My family runs my town, Karakura Town's clinic. We save and don't save lives. I don't know if that's why but ever since I can remember, it's been normal for me to see ghosts. Soon I went through the front door to my house. "I'm home." I greeted as I opened the door.

"YOU'RE LATE!" a man exclaimed as he landed a kick on my face, sending me flying off into the air and landed on the ground head-first. "You punk of a daughter! You know our dinner time is seven o'clock every night! Plus you let your guard down! Always stay alert!" the man scolded. _This man just had to be my father. Groan._

"Come On! Is that anyway to welcome your own daughter after she just risked her life to find a spirit find peace!" I complained as I glared at him.

"SILENCE! Only punishment awaits those who disrupt our family time, no matter what the reason is! Or what, are you bragging that you're the only one who can see and talk to ghosts?!" My idiot of a dad complained back as he and I started having a punching duel.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for this power!" I shouted back as I tried to at least knock some sense into that little brain of his.

"Come on you guys, stop fighting! Your food is getting cold." My little sister, Yuuko said. She was already sitting down at the dining table, waiting for us to calm down and eat. She was always trying to keep the peace between my father and I, and it works with that innocent look of hers, her auburn eyes and short hair pinned up by a strawberry clip and dressed in a yellow dress with a pink apron. After our mother died, Yuuko always took it upon herself to do the domestic work and she quite enjoys it. Soon I was able to land a punch into that thick skull of his.

"First of all, making a healthy female high school student come home at seven every night is unimagi-"I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I felt a little blue flame pop out beside me. I turned around and saw the flame turn to a floating man with a chain on his chest. "What, when did you?! I exorcise and exorcise and they keep coming, dammit!" I complained as I tried to grab hold of the annoying ghost.

"You've been having it rough huh, Kurara-nee. But I'm still jealous, I can sense presences but never really see them." Yuuko said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't believe in ghosts and stuff, so…" I complained.

"Eh! But you can see them can't you?" Yuuko exclaimed in shock.

"Whether you can see them or not. As long as you don't believe, it's the same as them not existing." I simply said. Yuuko looked at me with sad eyes and the ghost seemed to have freezed at my statement, murmuring 'So cold'. I sighed, just then my dad kicked my feet and made me lose my balance. But I soon regained it and was able to punch my father in the face making him fall down. "Man! Forget it! I'm going to bed!" I exclaimed as I went up the stairs to my room.

"Ah, Kurara-nee! Wait! Look what you've done daddy! Kurara-nee has had a hard time lately! She's in a pinch cause more ghosts have been coming around than before!" Yuuko complained.

"What she talks to you about things like that?! That kid doesn't even tell me any of her troubles." My dad asked, shocked. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Of course! I wouldn't talk about my problems to a father over forty who has such childish communication skills!" I complained, as I was halfway up the stairs.

"Mother! Our daughters are awfully cold to their father. What should I do?!" my idiot father pouted on this huge poster of my mother. She had long golden brown hair and a bright smile on her face. Every time that idiot is sad and grumpy about something, he would always go to that poster of mom.

"First of all, start by taking down that ridiculous poster of mom!" I complained, heading back to my room. _Jeez…Why is everyone in my family like that! _Suddenly, a black butterfly with small outline of maroon on its lower wings flew into my room. _A butterfly? How did it come in here? _Soon I turned around and got the shock of my life. There stood a young girl, about my height with violet-colored eyes, her hair black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. She was wearing a black kimono, with wooden sandals and a sword strapped to her side. She searched around the room, ignoring my presence.

"It is near…" She finally said.

"It is near, my foot!" I exclaimed as I kicked her from behind. "You're pretty confident for a burglar! By 'near' do you mean that like the safe or something?!" I exclaimed. I could see question marks forming above her head.

"You…you can see me? Let alone kicked me!" she stuttered, looking at me.

"What the heck are you talking about? Of course I can see you." I said to her, confused by her statement. Suddenly my dad came crashing into my room.

"Be quiet Kurara! Don't make such a ruckus!" He exclaimed kicking me from behind.

"You be quiet! How can I not make a ruckus! Look over here! What the heck is going on with the house security system?!" I complained.

"What do you mean? Look at what?" the idiot asked, curiously.

"Huh? I'm talking about the girl standing right next to me!" I stated, but it was to no avail. My dad just left, confused.

"It's useless. It is not possible for ordinary men to see me. I am…a shinigami." She said with cool eyes.

Moments later

"I see. So basically you're a Death God" I stated, she nodded. "And you came all the way from some place called the Soul Society to get rid of evil spirits." She nodded again. "Alright, I believe…Like Hell!" I screamed as I fling an imaginary wooden table towards her. She stared at me, dumbstruck.

"You fool, you are able to see ghosts but you refuse to believe in the existence of a Death God?!" She complained.

"Of course! Sorry but I've never once seen a Death God before. I don't believe in things I can't see." I said.

"But you're seeing me right now!" She complained back.

"I'll accept that you ain't human. But play Death God somewhere else. Got that, you little brat." I said, patting her head.

"You just had to say it…" she murmured, tickmarks forming on her forehead. "Way of Binding number 1, Sai!" she chanted as she drew her hand across my chest. Suddenly, my hands were tightly bounded to my back with some kind of invisible force. Soon I fell to the ground, unable to move.

"What the hell did you do?!" I screamed, trying to break free.

"You can't move. This is called Way of the Demon. A noble magic that can only be used by a Death God. Despite how I look, I've lived for nearly ten times as long as you. And you called me a 'little brat'. Normally I would eliminate you but it just so happens that I'm forbidden to harm people I'm not ordered to. Be grateful, stupid brat." She said proudly. I growled at her. "And while I'm here…" suddenly she took out her sword and was about to slash at me. I waited for the impact but it never came. I turned around only to see her putting the hilt of her sword on the forehead of that ghost I saw earlier.

"Please no…I don't want to go to Hell." The ghost said, scared to his bones (If he had any)

"Don't be afraid. The place you're going is not Hell. It is the Soul Society. Unlike Hell, it's a relaxing place." The girl said as she lifted her sword, leaving a mark which stands for 'DeathLife'. Soon the place glowed and the ghost vanished and the same black butterfly took its place and flew away.

"What…what happened to that guy?" I asked still shocked at the sight.

"I sent him to the Soul Society. In your language, you'd call it 'going to heaven'. This is one of a Death God's jobs. To make it easier for a kid like you to understand and maybe be convinced, I'll be nice and draw it out for you. Listen closely." She said as she put back her sword and reached out for something in her kimono. "In this world, there are two types of souls. There are those called the 'Plus', ordinary spirits" she said, showing a drawing of what I thought was a bunny surrounded by hearts. "The other is called 'Hollow'. They attack the living and dead indiscriminately and eat their souls. In other words they are bad spirits." She continued, showing a drawing of now a ugly bear in a black background with lightning around it. "Do you have any questions so far?" she asked.

"Yeah, why in the world are your drawings so bad?" I simply asked. I got rewarded with a marker drawn moustache on my face. "Aaaahhh! What the hell was that for?!"I screamed.

"I'll continue my explanation, your idiot." She stated, practically ignoring me. "We Death Gods have two jobs. One of them is to lead Pluses to the Soul Society through the Soul Burial, like the one I just used. The other is to kill Hollows and purify them." She continued as I tried to wipe the marker moustache off on the floor.

"Wait, if you came here on your mission. Does that mean that Hollow is around here?" I asked.

"That would be the case." She answered.

"Then why are you still loitering in a place like this?! Hurry up and go get rid of it!" I exclaimed.

"Well you see…I do not know why but I can't feel its presence anymore." She said as she looked around the room.

"What the heck do you mean…" I was stopped when I heard a loud, bloodcurdling shrill. _What was that just now? _"Hey shinigami!" I yelled out as she turned, her face had no fear whatsoever. "Why aren't you scared or anything?! Can't you hear that huge voice just now?" I complained.

"Huge voice?" she murmured but soon stopped as the loud shrill came back again._ This voice…It's a Hollow no doubt! But it sounds like an invisible filter is out there. Exactly what is this feeling?! No more than that…this girl…she heard the voice before I, a shinigami did?! _Suddenly a familiar scream came out of the blue.

"Yuuko! That's Yuuko's voice!" I murmured. Suddenly I saw the shinigami running away. "Hey wait up! Where are you going?! Was that a Hollow?!" I yelled after her.

"Yes it is! I'll go and get rid of it! You just stay here!" she screamed back at me.

"Cut the crap! The one getting attacked is my family! Release the spell NOW!" I yelled. I had to save my sister.

"What are you saying?! Even if you come there is nothing you can do! The number of victims will just rise by one! Leave this to me and stay quietly! Got it?!" She yelled as she went out of the room. _Such spiritual force! How could I have not noticed till now? _She soon turned around to see me trying to catch up to her on the ground. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to save Yuuko! I had to break the spell. "Stop it! What are you doing?! You cannot release that incantation with human's power!" she screamed. I ignored her, I mustered all my strength to break free. "If you force it, your soul will…" before she could finish, I finally broke the spell and started running past her. _How? To release demon form with human power?! I have never heard of such a ridiculous thing! Who is this girl?! _

I kept on running as fast as I could. Once I reached downstairs, I saw my father lying on the ground, unconscious and covered with blood. _Dad!_ I turned around to see a huge hole in the wall and there I saw the scariest thing in my life. It was a beast, it was crouching its purple body and had a huge white mask with eyeholes and a huge mouth. _This is…a Hollow? When she meant 'evil spirit', I thought it'd be in the form of a human! This is a monster! Damn it! Why am I shaking?! I'm not scared of something like that! I've seen countless ghosts! Even that's just a ghost! _Soon I saw it had something in its hand. It was Yuuko! "YUUKO!" I screamed.

"Kurara-nee…Help me…" I heard Yuuko pleaded. There was barely any energy in her voice left. Filled with anger, I grabbed a nearby baseball bat and started to charge at the monster but was flinged into the air like a fly. I hit the wall hard, I looked up and saw the monster coming in for another attack. But before it could do that, the shinigami came in and slashed away the hand that was holding Yuuko. Luckily I was able to catch her before she reached the ground.

"Don't lose your focus! None of your family members have had their souls eaten." She yelled out as she came over to me.

"None…Wait a minute! Don't Hollows attack people to eat their souls?! Then what did it attack my family for…" I asked.

"Hollows wander around, searching for souls with high spiritual pressures. For that, humans are sometimes attacked." She explained, I just sat there scared stiff. "I have never seen or heard of a human who can see shinigamis and defeat demon form on their own…or a human with such high spiritual pressure." She turned around to look at me. "Most likely its target…is you."

I was shocked. That thing was after me! "So does that mean this is my fault? The reason my dad's over there almost dead…the reason why Yuuko is covered with blood…Its all…" I stuttered, still trying to fit all this information in.

"Wait! I did not mean…" before she could finish, the monster slashed her away. I slowly turned to her direction only to see her covered in blood as well. _Shinigami… _I turned to the monster and glared intensely at it.

"That's enough!" I shouted, I slowly got to my feet. "Hey you…You want my soul right? Then fight me face to face! No one else has anything to do with this! Try killing me and taking my soul!" I declared.

That's what I like to hear. _What the… who's there?! _I soon found myself in a being taken away from the fight and everywhere I looked was grey. Then something glowed in front of me, but it wasn't a human, neither was it a monster. It was a phoenix with elegant scarlet wings and a long arrow-head tail. _What the! Why the heck is there a phoenix here?! Where am I exactly?! _"Who…who are you?" I stuttered. Who am I? What are you talking about? My name is ******. _I couldn't hear its name._ I see, so I still can't reach you. Guess I expected too much, after all this is the first time you have seen me. I am quite disappointed. _What is that bird talking about? _I would appreciate if you do not refer me to a 'bird'. _Wha! How did it…_I am part of your soul. I can read your thoughts. But never mind that, you must concentrate on the task ahead of you. I believe the time is right, for your fate to change forever. Are you ready to start your new life? Are you ready to learn my name? Suddenly flames arose from the ground, making a ring of fire around me and this phoenix. _Change my fate? What is it talking about? But does that mean I can protect dad, Yuuko, even that shinigami? _Yes, with this new power, you will be able to protect those whom you love. So are you ready? At first, I wasn't sure but, I wanted to become stronger, for my family. "Yes! I'm ready!" I shouted out. Very well, then call out my name. My name is…

"AKAKIRYU!" I yelled out that name and a new sense of power, one I never felt before flowed into my body. I've never experienced anything like this. Soon after, I found myself back into the street with that monster in front of me. This time I wasn't the same. I was wearing the same clothes as that shinigami girl and in my hand was an elegant long sword with a scarlet hilt and a diamond shaped tsuba with a carving of a phoenix on it. I was amazed. Did I become a shinigami?

"Oh what a sight! Now I can have a shinigami for a snack." I heard the Hollow snicker evilly.

"Tough luck! You'll never be able to get me!" I declared as I jumped off into the air with my sword ready. "Rise from the ashes, Akakiryu!" I screamed. My sword soon caught on fire and as I slashed it in midair, a streak of blazing fire ran straight through the Hollow, disintegrating it. I did it! I actually killed a Hollow.

"How could you…" I turned around to the voice, looking at the shinigami girl. Her wound was still bleeding but it seemed to have healed a bit. "How is it possible? For a living like you to be able to turn into a shinigami?! That's just impossible!" She muttered, looking really shocked.

"Well, I can do the impossible sometimes." I remarked, putting the sword sheath which was tied to my side like her's. She sighed.

"I guess I have no choice. This is a really big discovery and I believe they would want to know about this." She muttered under her breathe. _They? Who is she talking about? _"What is your name?" she asked.

"Um, Haruno Kurara." I stuttered, not knowing why I just gave my name to a stranger.

"Well then Haruno-san, under the leadership of the Gotei 13 I will have to bring you to the Soul Society."

**How was it? Good, Bad, Boring, Exciting? Pls give me your remarks. This is the first episode of the first arc in my series. Just for your info, Akakiryu means 'Crimson Princess', fire based. And for her attack just now, if it wasn't clear let's just say it's like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Hope you enjoyed it and get ready for the next one!**


End file.
